Pixie Dust
by rachcorleone
Summary: “Você tem alguma magia?” Pierre perguntou curiosamente. David concordou. “Sim, Pierre.” Ele fez uma pausa. “Mas eu não gosto da minha vida.” -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **04/02/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo 1**

O que quer que ele olhasse, não tinha importância nenhuma para ele.

Sobre a chegada no gélido interior da cidade, que ele passaria a se referir como o nono ciclo do inferno, tudo o que seus olhos conseguiam enxergar eram as árvores, fileiras e fileiras de árvores, alinhadas paralelamente à estrada, indo na direção da escassa comunidade rural, cujos simples habitantes ele ainda tinha que se acostumar. Isso o enjoava, não, o _amedrontava_. Havia tantas árvores ao redor. Isso não podia ser possível, podia? Eles não podiam estar vivendo aqui… Eles tinham _animais de fazenda_.

Ele odiou. Não, ódio era pouco... Um termo relativo para descrever ao máximo sua mágoa por conta da mudança de sua família do Canadá para... _Aqui_, seja onde "aqui" for.

As pessoas daquela parte do país eram muito caipiras para ele, legais demais. Eles não amaldiçoavam ou ameaçavam matá-lo com seu carrinho de compras se você cortasse a fila na mercearia. Eles eram educados, e eles tinham educação, as pessoas tinham bons filhos, e tinham dúvidas sobre deixar _sua espécie_ se misturar com as outras crianças. Desde que Pierre tinha um skate e adorava bandas punk obscuras em vez de ter uma bicicleta e fazer favores para seus pais. Ele ficava acordado a noite toda para ficar vagueando pela internet ao invés de se recolher às 8:00 e ir para a cama.

Ele e as crianças caipiras; eles provavelmente iriam apenas se desentender. Ele não se sentia exatamente atraído pela perspectiva de nadar em lagos, caminhar próximo às árvores, contando estrelas como passatempo, cuidando de animais (isso poderia acontecer), ou apenas viver aqui inteiramente.

Pierre Bouvier sentia falta da cidade, o cheiro da fumaça dos escapamentos, a visão do asfalto sob seus pés e imponentes prédios arranha-céus, suas janelas coloridas pegando os feixes de luz solar pela manhã. Não havia sequer um shopping aqui.

Ele sentia falta do barulho. Da sujeira. Os gritos dos motoristas de caminhão e os piches da cidade. Ele sentia falta de _casa_.

Ele não queria estar aqui, nesse buraco infernal no meio do nada, onde as árvores excediam o número de pessoas e havia apenas uma padaria e um posto de gasolina, _uma escola_, e todos se conheciam, porque acontecia de todos eles freqüentarem a mesma igreja. Puxa, ele se perguntava o que as crianças dali faziam para se divertir... Contavam galhos, talvez?

Pierre, não, ele pertencia à cidade. Que é o local menos próximo, nesse momento, da sua situação atual, que é no meio do caminho ao redor do Estado.

Ele queria Montreal.

Montreal, pessoas e ruas sujas, nas quais ele vadiou ao longo de seus cinco anos de viagens diárias, metrôs que ele havia pulado a catraca por mais de um ano sem ser pego pelas autoridades, e cujo trânsito repugnante nas estradas durante o horário de rush ele havia suportado desde que ele aprendeu a andar.

A visão de grama o deixava doente, e isso apenas alimentava ainda mais seu desejo de partir imediatamente, esquecer dessa terrível situação completamente, para que ele não ficasse louco com a quietude matinal ao invés do familiar alvoroço das ruas da cidade.

Pierre estava com saudade de casa, dos seus amigos, do apartamento da sua família na cidade, e da namorada que ele nunca teve, mas poderia ter tido, se seus pais não tivessem escolhido arruinar sua adolescência o tirando de sua perfeita vida na cidade e o empurrando para o pior lugar possível na Terra, que aconteceu de ser exatamente o oposto do meio no qual ele cresceu acostumado a viver: Greenwood.

Infernowood, mais como isso.

Ele havia gritado e discutido (no carro), chutado e choramingado (sendo arrastado escada a baixo até a garagem), mas não funcionou. Sua mãe havia dito que a vida na cidade tinha exercido uma péssima influência nele. Ele estava crescendo sendo despreocupado e irresponsável. Suas notas estavam rapidamente despencando por causa de muita conversa fiada com os amigos.

_Tanto para formar uma banda e fechar um contrato para um CD._ As esperanças e sonhos de Pierre foram por água abaixo no momento que Greenwood entrou no seu campo de visão.

[...]

A primeira manhã deles ali e os vizinhos já estavam entregando tortas, bolos, biscoitos... _Muffins_. Eles eram _tão_ legais e isso o aborrecia. Que tipo de pessoas eles eram, afinal? Sempre tão felizes que você até pensaria que eles não eram pessoas morrendo de fome em alguma parte pobre do país.

Mas ao contrário disso, a senhora Bouvier estava extasiada e, não obstante, começou a fazer amizades, tão sorridente quanto podia e atendendo à porta para os estranhos alimentos assados carregados por estranhos, enquanto Pierre, _bem_, ele apenas se zangou em seu quarto, tocando Three Days Grace, recusando-se a mostrar o rosto em público novamente, a não se que sua mãe declarasse que eles estavam mudando-se de volta para a cidade.

Mas, por outro lado, a escola era outra história.

Eles tinham apenas um colégio em Greenwood. Todos se conheciam lá desde o jardim de infância, então em um único momento, quando seu pé tocou o chão do hall de entrada, a atenção de todos se focou nele. Ele novo ali, e as pessoas já estavam murmurando sobre ele, como se ele estivesse numa propaganda quente de revista ou tivesse lepra e algo engraçado em seu rosto, dizendo coisas como: _Ooh, esse é o garoto que mudou para a antiga casa dos Simond._ Ou _Eu ouvi dizer que ele se mudou da cidade, porque ele bateu em uma menina na sua outra escola_. E mais algumas coisas que Pierre não sabia se deviam acreditar.

É isso que Pierre odiava em cidades pequenas, o mau de viver numa compacta comunidade rural: qualquer coisa diferente aos seus olhos, ou não usual, eles se afastam. Considerando mais o fato de que eles não têm passatempos, eles o fazem falando de outras pessoas. Pierre apenas aconteceu de ser o assunto hoje. Agora ele se pergunta se essas crianças já tiveram uma conversa próspera em suas vidas inteiras, ou se suas mentes pequenas haviam alguma vez discutido outras idéias, além do que aquele cara usa para dançar ou como aquela garota quebrou o tornozelo no vôlei.

Pierre não sabia se deveria apreciar o fato de que ele capturou o interesse deles (quando você vai para a escola com 1500 crianças diferentes, é difícil aparecer, a não ser que você seja popular), por que ele nunca ganhou tanta atenção antes, ele estava tão acostumado a não ser notado, o olhar de "o ignore, ele está falando novamente" dos estudantes quando ele costumava viver na cidade.

Mas, pelos olhares nos rostos deles, eles o consideravam algum tipo de ameaça para a hierarquia da escola. Era seu cabelo? Sua camiseta do Rancid? Ou era o fato de que ele estava usando jeans ao invés de uma calça larga?

Depois de alguns dias isso, que para Pierre pareceram ser anos, alguns caras da classe de inglês de Pierre, foram até ele e fizeram amizade. Eles estavam mais que nervosos. Um até mesmo parecera que estava prestes a vomitar quando Pierre esticou a mão para se apresentar.

O nome deles era Patrick e Sebastien. Patrick era loiro e tinha um amor pela câmera que ele levava para a escola todas as manhãs, e Sebastien era um tímido moreno de olhos azuis, que tinha a maior queda pelo presidente do clube de xadrez: Chuck Comeau.

Não era como se Pierre tivesse alguma escolha também, para poder escolher seus amigos na escola. Eram apenas algumas pessoas na sala da décima série, e alguns eram gênios em Química, grupo de viciados em internet, fanáticos por basebol, membros do teatro ou poetas atormentados. Nenhum, infelizmente, tingia o cabelo ou tinha piercings. Não que Pierre tivesse, mas tinha esperanças de que houvesse alguns do que ele gostaria de chamar de _seu_ tipo de gente. Essa gente provavelmente nunca ouvira falar em Blink-182 ou Good Charlotte.

Mas fora isso, Patrick e Sebastien deram a ele alguém com quem falar. Ele não era mais tão sozinho quando almoçava e ele podia, periodicamente, chamar os dois para sair quando eles não estavam estudando tanto ou fazendo a lição de casa, fazendo compras para seus pais ou pondo o lixo para fora, ou levando o cachorro para passear, o que era muito raro. Pat e Seb pareciam ser ocupados com coisas para fazer, ao contrário de Pierre, que o único passatempo era ficar nos confins do seu quarto, com seu violão no colo.

Entretanto, Patrick e Sebastien eram pessoas legais, eles eram bons. Tão bons quanto um fã de câmeras e um cara gay, com uma paixãozinha típica de garotas, poderiam ser. E eles _conheciam_ Blink-182 e Good Charlotte. Esse era o maior ponto positivo.

Mas ainda assim, Pierre não podia evitar de sentir falta de sua antiga casa. As pessoas eram gentis, o lugar era habitável, mas algo parecia faltar.

Se havia algo sobre Greenwood que confundia Pierre, era o toque de recolher. A maioria das crianças que ele conhecia (Pat e Seb, de qualquer modo), iam para casa no pôr do sol e não saíam mais. Isso era estranho. Para onde ele tinha ido era tão sem graça ter um toque de recolher tão cedo, ou seguir seus pais. Isso sempre foi como _impor isso para o cara_, não deixá-lo seguir seu caminho. Rumar para casa no momento em que a aula termina na tarde de sexta-feira... Isso era falta de personalidade.

Pierre perguntaria a eles para que era isso, mas ele manteve isso para si mesmo. Ele não queria parecer rude ou arrogante ou apenas natural da cidade grande. Esses eram os caras da cidade, pelo amor de Deus! Eles nunca haviam visto um Burger King na vida. Se ele perguntasse a eles sem nenhuma delicadeza sobre o toque de recolher às 8:00, eles provavelmente apenas ficariam ofendidos.

Então Pierre esperou uma semana para se acostumar com a rotina da escola, antes de jogar a bomba. Faltavam quinze minutos antes do sinal tocar, quando ele verbalizou, "O que há com vocês e seu toque de recolher?" e se repreendeu por soar tão desagradável. Desagradável demais pra não querer ser ofensivo.

Seb pareceu surpreso, saindo de seu devaneio induzido com Chuck, enquanto Patrick ajeitou a lente da câmera e encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

"Nós gostamos de voltar cedo." Ele disse.

Pierre rolou os olhos. "É isso?" ele zombou. "Vocês apenas _gostam_ de voltar cedo? Jesus, e eu estava esse tempo todo achando que vocês estavam fazendo algo divertido durante a noite."

"Que coisas divertidas?" Seb perguntou, curioso. Ele era muito ingênuo até para seu próprio bem. O cara não reconheceria um lubrificante mesmo que isso girasse em sua frente. Pierre piscou e engoliu em seco, gesticulando de modo falho com as mãos. "Bem, você sabe, _coisas divertidas_."

Seb parecia ainda mais confuso. "Não, eu não sei." Ele admitiu. "Que coisas divertidas, Pierre?" Patrick suspirou um pouco ruidosamente demais, enquanto colocava a câmera na grama, rolando os olhos e balançando sua cabeça a ingenuidade de Seb.

"Hey, olha, Seb. É o Chuck!" Patrick anunciou, apontando para onde Chuck estava curvado e absorto, lendo um livro de Bronte. A confusão de Seb desapareceu instantaneamente e ele guinchou, um tom rosado tomando suas bochechas enquanto ele olhava amorosamente para o garoto de seus sonhos. Pierre apenas piscou, trabalhando para disfarçar o desconforto que sentiu.

_Ookay..._

"Pierre," Patrick começou, tentando criar coragem para dizer lhe dizer o que ele praticamente não podia. Isso era proibido em Greenwood. Os locais não deviam divulgar esse tipo de informação a não ser que eles quisessem perder mais habitantes, mas Patrick percebeu que Pierre merecia saber o que estava acontecendo na pequena cidade afinal. Ele já estava lá há duas semanas. "O motivo por que a gente não sai depois do pôr do sol, é..."

As orelhas de Pierre se aguçaram instantaneamente. "Yeah?"

"Eu sei que você vai pensar que é besteira," ele riu nervosamente. "Mas é verdade. Nós temos árvores nos cercando e tudo o mais, certo? Mais e mais árvores e um monte de plantas."

"Eu seria cego se não notasse," Pierre retrucou sarcasticamente. Patrick mordeu o lábio inferior antes de se mover para frente, um braço ao redor dos ombros de Pierre, enquanto ele sussurrava dentro de sua orelha. "A coisa está... Na floresta." Uma pausa. "Nós temos criaturas perambulando durante a noite."

Pierre piscou, um pouco temeroso. "Que tipo de criaturas?"

"Fadas."

Pierre quase se molhou de tanto rir. "Sério?" ele riu.

Patrick assentiu, parecendo alarmado com sua falta de interesse. "Você não está brincando comigo, está?" Pierre ofegou enquanto voltava a rir. "Quero dizer… Fadas? Nessa parte do país? Yeah, certo." Ele riu mais um pouco. "Patrick, fadas não são…" Patrick colocou uma mão sobre a boca de Pierre. "Cale a boca, Bouvier." Ele disse sob a respiração. "Elas podem te ouvir. Fadas são criaturas muito poderosas. Elas têm mágicas e essas merdas, e se você mostrar a elas qualquer sinal de desrespeito, eles vão torcer seu pescoço. Ou algo ainda mais horrível. Como te dar mais acnes."

Pierre girou os olhos, empurrando a mão de Patrick para longe. "Cara, fica frio." Ele disse. "Eu não vou falar mal das suas fadas." Então ele acrescentou, "E eu não tenho acnes!"

"Eu não estou mentindo, se é isso que está pensando." Patrick disse seriamente, ignorando seu último comentário. "Estou te dizendo a verdade. Você pode perguntar ao Seb se quiser."

"Não, eu não vou perguntar pra ele." Pierre disse, meio que ignorando o suspiro sonhador que escapou dos lábios de Seb quando Chuck ergueu seus olhos do livro que estava lendo e seus olhos se encontraram.

"Por que não?" Patrick perguntou.

"Você sabe por que."

"Não, me diz."

"Idiota." Pierre rolou os olhos.

Patrick balançou a cabeça, rindo. "De qualquer modo, não conte a seus pais sobre as fadas, okay?" ele pediu, como se os pais de Pierre fossem estar interessados nessas criaturas de qualquer modo. "Você sabe essa casa que você está morando? A antiga casa dos Simond?" Pierre concordou, as sobrancelhas se erguendo.

"O motivo deles terem te vendido a casa pela metade do preço foi porque seu jardim é o atalho para a floresta e você sabe o que vive na floresta?"

"Animais selvagens estranhamente desfigurados?"

"Sim, animais estranhamente... Hey, _não_. Fadas, idiota!" Patrick sibilou. Pierre rolou os olhos assim que seu amigo continuou. "Não conte para seus pais, cara. Okay? Você não quer que eles pirem, quer?"

"Pirar?" Pierre repetiu. "Sério que você acha que eles pirariam? Eles me chamariam de louco se eu contasse a eles."

"Sério?" Patrick perguntou, incrédulo. "Wow. Seus pais são tão legais. Meus pais me trancam no closet por quatro dias sem comida e água quando eu falo que a floresta está lotada de fadas."

Pierre apenas piscou.

Agora, ele queria mudar-se de volta para Montreal o mais rápido possível.

[...]

A curiosidade sempre tinha levado a melhor sobre ele. Pierre tem que admitir que a perspectiva de fadas no seu jardim, apenas o fez questionar a sanidade da cidade toda, ele não podia negar a urgência de apenas ir checar. Nada errado nisso, certo?

Aliás, era sexta à noite. Nada para se fazer desde que todos haviam escapado para os confins de seus quartos com medo da tortura das fadas, ou algo menos careta.

Pierre havia levado uma lanterna com ele, e com a ajuda dessa fonte de luz, ele saiu de seu quarto depois do jantar, e foi para o jardim, a noite criando sons que faziam sua pele se arrepiar.

Apertando seu agasalho ao redor de si mesmo mais firmemente, Pierre adentrou mais a floresta, o som dos galhos se quebrando sob seus pés sendo o único som na noite iluminada pela lua. Ele tremeu quando o vento acariciou seu rosto, parando para observar ao redor escuro enquanto o vento farfalhava as árvores.

Ele ouviu algo atrás de si, tão suave quanto o vestígio de uma risada. Ele girou ao redor, deslocando a luz da lanterna em sua mão. "Quem está aí?" perguntou, um tom ríspido com nervosismo que não estava lá antes. "Pat? É você?" a risada suave continuava, mas não era ameaçadora ou obscura, absolutamente… De fato, era quase hipnótica. Uma série de pequenas risadinhas brincalhonas. Os olhos de Pierre se estreitaram. "Pat, se for você brincando comigo, eu juro por Deus…" e, então, a risada parou.

Um fraco sussurro surgiu de trás dele e ele engoliu em seco. "Patrick? Não fode, cara. Isso é tudo besteira. Se você acha que pode me assustar com pensamentos de que fadas realmente existem…" Pierre piscou assim que o silêncio dominou todo o lugar, o estranho pressentimento de algo errado amaldiçoando-o. Estava tão quieto que ele quase podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo.

Então, ele riu de si mesmo.

Ele estava sendo idiota novamente. Havia a possibilidade, podia não ter fadas no seu jardim! Essas coisas só aconteciam em filmes! Pensando que isso era possivelmente verdade, Pierre caminhou de volta para o jardim, chutando-se mentalmente por ser tão ingênuo. Pat, definitivamente, teria sua bunda chutada amanhã.

[...]

Fadas eram criaturas de perfeição e beleza. Elas eram esbeltas, sendo graciosamente imortais, cuja pureza não podia ser tomada, a não ser que elas fossem para a cama com mortais. Elas viviam uma vida relativamente pacífica entre os humanos, apenas visíveis para as pessoas com o dom da visão, e habitavam as florestas desconhecidas do mundo.

Mas havia uma pequena e desonesta fada, o príncipe em pessoa, filho de Titania e Oberon, que detestava esse modo de vida. Seu nome era David e ele era o exemplo de perfeição: pele branca como o leite e cabelos negros cobrindo os olhos igualmente escuros. Muitas fadas (tanto fêmeas quanto machos) o invejavam. Ele era lindo e esbelto, veloz, misericordioso com os outros, e pueril em seus atos. Ele era inocente para o resto do mundo. Era amável e gentil.

Mas havia uma coisa sobre ele que o diferenciava, além de suas características terrivelmente inspiradoras: seu desejo de se transformar em humano.

Humanos morrem após alguns anos. No mundo das fadas, o tempo não existe. Seus pais nunca souberam sobre esse seu segredo, tampouco qualquer outro de sua espécie, que ele anseia pela vida de um mortal, apesar de sua vida curta.

Ele estava determinado a aproveitar a jovialidade que eles tinham. Ele estava cansado de passar um longo tempo caminhando pela floresta e batendo as asas sobre as árvores. Ele queria andar ao invés de voar, ele queria ouvir o som encantador de seu maestro. _Rádio_ ou algo assim. E ele queria se misturar entre os humanos. Os humanos eram criaturas divertidas. Ele queria ser como eles. Queria ser divertido.

David estava determinado a ser, então depois de escapar do domínio do reino, com a ajuda de um amigo, ele se viu passeando ao longo da floresta durante a noite. As fadas não conheciam o cansaço, então ele continuou indo para nenhum lugar em particular, acostumando seus olhos com as piscadas de luz entre as árvores.

Quando ele finalmente encontrou a clareira de onde a luz parecia vir, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Havia um humano realmente alto lá. Os cabelos dele eram escuros como a noite e ele era musculoso também. Os olhos de David se arregalaram. O humano era muito bonito, quase tão bonito quanto ele era... Exceto por não ser esbelto ou feminino como ele. O humano parecia aborrecido, nervoso até enquanto lançou a luz na direção de David. David riu e o humano ouviu isso, os olhos parecendo amedrontados.

"Quem está aí?" ele disse. O humano bonito não o via. David estava invisível, voando no meio do ar e do tamanho do punho do humano.

"Pat? É você?" o humano perguntou e David voou até suas costas e olhou para ele. Esse humano em particular não apenas tinha uma boa aparência, como também cheirava bem. "Pat, se for você brincando comigo, eu juro por Deus..." a boca de David se torceu num sorriso maior.

Talvez esse humano fosse o que ele precisava? Esse humano poderia transformá-lo num humano também! Eles podiam aquecer a cama e David poderia finalmente se libertar das asas e ter o tamanho dos humanos para sempre. Sem magia! Ele viveria entre eles e ninguém iria saber!

David sorriu para si mesmo quando o humano murmurou algo sob a respiração. David o seguiu até sua residência, uma mansão muito grande se comparada ao que David estava habituado: pequenos ramos e folhas e um pequeno poço. Este humano não tinha um poço. Aonde ele ia buscar sua água?

David não ligava mais. Ele seguiu o humano até seu quarto assim que esse abriu a porta e se jogou na cama, suspirando. O humano parecia cansado. "Deus, eu sou um idiota." ele murmurou. "Eu não acredito que deixei Pat me convencer de que havia fadas no meu jardim!"

David ficou um pouco magoado pelo comentário. Ele não acreditava em fadas? Sentindo uma leve pontada no peito, David voou em direção ao humano, olhando-o nos olhos, curiosamente. Ele tinha os olhos mais profundos que ele já havia visto. O humano não o olhava de volta, entretanto. David era invisível para ele.

David juntou suas asas e inclinou a cabeça. Em segundos, ele estava visível para o humano.

O humano gritou. "PUTA QUE PARIU!". Ele se pressionou contra a parede, seus olhos arregalados. "Mas que merda..." agarrando um travesseiro, ele o balançou ao redor, tentando machucar David com ele. David voou para longe. "Não fique com medo, humano." Ele disse. "Eu não vou te machucar!"

O humano apenas gritou mais alto. "Mãe, pai! Tem um estranho inseto falante no meu quarto!" Os olhos de David se estreitaram. "Humano tolo, eu não sou um inseto! Sou uma fada!" Ele bateu suas asas luminosas e sorriu largamente, pó mágico se acumulando no colo de Pierre.

Pierre apenas olhou para ele. "Não, não, isso não está acontecendo!", ele murmurou para si mesmo assim que se pressionou mais ainda na parede. "Isso é só um sonho. Pierre, você adormeceu e isso não é real. Isso é invenção da sua imaginação porque Pat bagunçou com sua cabeça e a encheu com besteiras sobre fadas."

David parecia interessado. "Seu nome é Pierre?" Ele perguntou curiosamente. "Ah, meu Deus!" Pierre guinchou. "Isso disse meu nome! Merdamerdamerdamerda." David piscou e voou para mais perto de Pierre. "Eu sou David." Ele corou quando Pierre engoliu em seco e o olhou mais de perto, o segurando em sua mão. David estava confortável em sua mão e olhava para cima, para Pierre.

"Você realmente é..." o humano, Pierre, perguntou.

David acenou. "Eu sou uma fada."

"M...Mmmas... Você é um cara!"

David encolheu os ombros. "Não tem essa. Fadas não são apenas fêmeas." Pierre assentiu, enquanto a porta do quarto dele se abriu e seus pais podiam se encontravam do outro lado do quarto. Pierre rapidamente escondeu David dentro do bolso de seu agasalho e esboçou um sorriso falso assim que seus pais pararam ao seu lado, parecendo preocupados.

"Pierre, querido, nós ouvimos gritos..."

"Eu estou bem, mãe." Pierre sorriu. "Eu, uh… Tive um pesadelo." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Yeah, um pesadelo. Desculpe tê-los acordado. Haha, vocês podem voltar a dormir agora. Eu estou bem." Seus pais assentiram, sua mãe indo até seu lado, bagunçando seus cabelos. "Boa noite, querido."

"'Noite, mãe."

Eles saíram e Pierre suspirou em alivio, enquanto o alcançava em seu bolso. Ele puxou David para fora e o sentou em seu peito. Ele era tão pequeno que cabia em sua mão. Como a Sininho do Peter Pan. David se ajeitou. "Você mentiu." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu menti?" Pierre perguntou.

David concordou. "Por que você faz isso?"

Pierre encolheu os ombros. "É o que os humanos fazem."

David assentiu em compreensão. "Você tem alguma magia?" Pierre perguntou curiosamente. David concordou. "Sim, Pierre." Ele fez uma pausa. "Mas eu não gosto da minha vida."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu quero ser humano." Ele admitiu pesarosamente.

Pierre estava surpreso. "Como pode? Ter poderes mágicos é legal."

"Você deseja virar uma fada, Pierre?" David perguntou seriamente. Pierre riu, nervoso. "Uh, não realmente. Eu gosto de ser eu, idiotamente humano como sou, obrigado."

O rosto pálido de David se entristeceu. "Você vai me ajudar a virar um humano, então, Pierre?" Pierre empalideceu instantaneamente. Ele estava incerto do que dizer. David parecia ser uma fada legal, mas... Ele era uma fada! Eles eram dois tipos diferentes de... Criaturas vivas!

Pierre coçou a cabeça nervosamente antes de responder, "Bem, o que eu tenho que fazer para te ajudar?"

"Você tem que aquecer sua cama comigo."

Pierre quase veio em suas calças. "Desculpe?", ele pigarreou. "O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?"

"A união de um humano e uma fada acaba com todos os poderes mágicos e com a imortalidade." David o informou.

"Mas você é... Você é minúsculo!" Pierre argumentou, estendendo sua mão e David pulou pra ela. "Nós não podemos... Quero dizer, como eu vou colocar dentro?"

"Eu posso ficar do seu tamanho."

"Sério?"

"Sim. Eu tenho poderes mágicos, não é?" Davi balançou a cabeça, enquanto voava em direção a ponta da cama. "Feche os olhos, Pierre." Pierre fez como lhe foi dito. Ele estava se sentindo estranho quanto a isso. A idéia de aquecer sua cama com uma fada era um pouco alarmante. Ele era inexperiente quando isso veio a tona. Inferno, ele era praticamente desentendido. Fadas tinham orgasmos?

"Você pode abri-los agora, Pierre." David anunciou, sua voz mais alta e fazendo um estranho calor correr por sua espinha. Pierre sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para David, sua boca se abrindo, embasbacado. Ele não estava mais verde: o corpo estava sem qualquer roupa, agora que ele estava em sua altura máxima. David tinha pernas brancas perfeitas e um par de pequenos pés. E ele era esbelto e gracioso quando se movia, olhos escuros com o cabelo negro caindo sobre seu rosto. Pierre não podia formar nenhuma palavra ou pensamentos coerentes. Ele estava ficando excitado.

David ainda era brilhante, entretanto. E ainda tinha as asas, então isso afastava um pouco o romance. "Pierre?"

"Y...yeah..."

Ele se moveu para perto e pressionou a mão na bochecha do maior. "Sua palidez parece doentia. Você se sente bem?"

Ele assentiu, a temperatura corporal aumentando sob o toque macio de David. A pele dele era tão lisa e imaculada que fez sua boca salivar. David partiu os lábios de Pierre com seus dedos, traçando suas expressões, olhando curiosamente para ele. Ele não estava notando que estava afetando muito Pierre com sua falta de roupa. No seu mundo, ninguém se importava muito se você está vestido ou não.

Os sentidos de Pierre estavam vacilando por causa da proximidade. Havia uma criatura malditamente linda parada próxima a ele, nua e todo o sangue de seu corpo todo estava começando a se concentrar em sua virilha.

David cutucou sua cabeça com o dedo. Ele engoliu em seco, pegando um travesseiro para colocar sobre seu colo e prensou suas pernas juntas a fim de que David não visse sua ereção.

"Okay." Ele guinchou. "Então, quando nós vamos fazer isso?"

David riu. "Você quer aquecer sua cama comigo agora?"

Pierre piscou. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não, isso era bom demais para ser verdade. Ele provavelmente havia adormecido na floresta ou algo assim. Ou tropeçou num galho e machucou a cabeça. Alguém tão perfeito quanto David não podia estar tão determinado a transar com ele!

"Uh, você quer?" David encolheu os ombros inocentemente, uma coloração tímida em suas bochechas. "Eu nunca fiz antes e preciso fazer..."

"Bem, o que você quiser, cara." Ele engoliu em seco novamente.

"Cara?" David perguntou curiosamente assim que se sentou ao lado de Pierre, a ereção do maior aumentando absurdos. "Uh, é tipo, isso significa amigo." Ele balançou a cabeça suavemente.

David sorriu alegremente, parecendo perfeitamente feliz. "Amigo." Ele repetiu. "Então, David e Pierre são amigos?"

"Uh, claro, um… Eu realmente tenho que usar o banheiro." Pierre se explicou.

David pareceu interessado. "Banheiro? Por que você precisa tomar um banho? É quase meia noite. Você quer que eu te acompanhe?"

Pierre guinchou novamente. "Uh... Não, não. Eu apenas preciso fazer algo realmente, realmente importante agora, David. Hum... Você pode ficar à vontade e dormir ou seja lá o que você faz. Apenas, espere aqui." Ele pulou para fora da cama, o travesseiro ainda cobrindo seu colo enquanto ele bateu a porta atrás de si.

David piscou, escorregando para sob os lençóis e puxando-os por sobre sua cabeça. Eles cheiravam muito, muito bem. Ele juntou os dedos e, finalmente, seu corpo parou de crescer, as asas luminosas em suas costas finalmente desaparecendo. Mas isso era apenas por enquanto. Até depois de dois pôr-do-sol e ele se transformaria em humano.

Finalmente!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Assim que Pierre _terminou_ a coisa importante que ele tinha pra fazer, apoiado na parede e encarando o espelho, ele respirou fundo. Gotas de água escorriam por seu rosto quando ele rangeu os dentes e apertou os punhos. Seu reflexo fez o mesmo. Ele suspirou novamente, abrindo a torneira, e deixando a água encharcar seu cabelo e o colarinho da sua camiseta, a água fresca acordando todas as partes do seu corpo que estavam adormecidas, por que era o que ele queria que tudo isso fosse: um sonho. O pensamento de tocar David do jeito que ele quisesse, o excitava; ele não podia negar que se sentia um pouco incomodado em estar fazendo isso. O inferno que "isso" fosse.

Ele não tinha mais certeza do que estava acontecendo. Pat havia dito coisas sobre fadas e agora _aqui_ estava ele. Ele tinha uma **fada** em seu quarto. Uma fada que não sabia nada sobre seu mundo e que, estranhamente o bastante, precisava dele para se transformar em humano. Através de sexo. Ele devia estar amedrontado? Correr ao redor da cidade, gritando por ajuda? Ou apenas comprar um monte de lubrificante já que a fada envolvida parecia muito atraente? Ele estava completamente confuso.

E, não havia como negar isso, meio excitado.

Ao contrário do que as pessoas da cidade iriam, provavelmente, fazer, Pierre apenas manteria isso em segredo por enquanto. Ele não queria, como Pat disse, fazer seus pais pirarem. Não havia nenhum modo dele poder justificar o aparecimento repentino de uma tão adoravelmente perfeita criatura em seu quarto. Ele também não seria capaz de explicar apenas porque a dita criatura adoravelmente perfeita estava crescendo e tinha asas luminosas.

Agora, Pierre era uma pessoa legal. Certo que ele era rude às vezes, não seguia o toque de recolher que seus pais haviam posto e adiava muito as tarefas, mas ele era bondoso... Bem, o bastante para querer ajudar a fada em seu quarto, de qualquer modo. David parecia um bom espírito. Misericordioso e, Pierre odiava admitir isso - mas uma parte dele estava palpitante ante a perspectiva - fácil de enganar.

David era inocente quando o assunto era o mundo humano, mas claro que Pierre estava disposto a ensiná-lo o básico, de qualquer forma. E sim, algumas coisas mais. A despeito de suas fraquezas por David, Pierre não podia fazer nada, além de sentir simpatia pela fada. Claro que ele havia lido em livros que haviam certos tipos de fadas – duendes – que eram astutos e traiçoeiros, sempre fazendo brincadeiras com humanos suscetíveis como ele, batendo nas paredes para assustar as crianças e assoprando velas, mas David parecia ser o exato oposto do que ele foi levado a acreditar.

Ele soava verdadeiro o bastante para enganar Pierre, e parecera de verdade que ele queria ser como Pierre, humano. Ele não dera a impressão de ter motivos obscuros para com o maior.

E era sexo que eles tinham que fazer. Quão duro sexo pode ser? Sem trocadilhos, é claro.

Antes que sua mente pudesse ser levada para aquela parte do plano, entretanto, Pierre afastou seus pensamentos, não querendo lidar com outra ereção para ter que passar outros quinze minutos se aliviando no banheiro, ou como ele tão afetuosamente chamou, _se aquecendo_ para a coisa de verdade.

Voltando para o quarto, Pierre hesitou na porta, antes de entrar, trancando a mesma atrás de si, por que ele não queria que seus pais entrassem e encontrassem David, seus olhos escuros examinando o quarto até achar o pequeno.

E, então, seus olhos se arregalaram, um nó se formando na sua garganta assim seu olhar fixo caiu sobre as costas muito comestíveis de David, pele pálida e sua ah-meu-deus, bunda redonda encarando Pierre inocentemente, as asas haviam sumido de suas costas e o crescimento havia parado também.

David estava de quatro, cutucando a televisão com o dedo, enquanto a observava de perto. A TV ligou por suas incessantes cutucadas, as figuras surgindo, vivas, na frente dele e David se afastou, assustado, sentando-se sobre seus calcanhares enquanto assistia, hipnotizado, à caixa mágica com pessoas falantes dentro dela. _Como esses humanos cabem dentro dessa caixa pequena? Eles estiveram em posse de mágica esse tempo todo?_

A fada esbelta não ouviu Pierre voltando; ele estava muito ocupado estudando a geringonça humana que capturou seu interesse, enquanto seu humano resistia ao desejo de segurá-lo em suas mãos.

David bateu contra a tela da TV, olhando curiosamente antes de seus olhos se estreitarem e ele pressionar a bochecha contra a mesma, querendo ficar o mais próximo possível dos humanos de lá, lutando para entender o que eles estavam tentando lhe dizer. Estavam pedindo por ajuda? Havia Pierre os prendido ali? Mas Pierre parecia ser um humano legal, por que ele teria cometido tal crime hediondo?

"David vai ajudá-los a sair!" David disse, assentindo para si mesmo conforme sua afirmação. Pierre limpou a garganta e se ajoelhou ao lado de David, levando uma mão para um leve tapinha nas costas dele.

David, perdido em sua tentativa de ajudar os humanos a saírem da caixa mágica maligna que Pierre mantinha em seu quarto, se virou para encarar seu humano... E Pierre rezou para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo que, por favor, _por favor_, não o deixasse ter esses pensamentos sujos e, por favor, _por favor_, não o deixasse cair em tentação... Recompensando o maior com uma boa visão de sua frente.

David era esbelto, as curvas do seu quadril fazendo a boca de Pierre salivar desesperadamente, e sua pele era branca, mas não muito branca, e o lembrava de leite, e seus mamilos – porra! –, eles eram as coisas mais quentes que Pierre já havia visto. Eram de um tom rosado, e pareciam macios, pequenos, mas não minúsculos, e eles tinham apenas o tamanho certo, e Pierre se perguntava como seria se ele os chupasse, deixando sua língua se mover sobre eles. Mas antes que seus pensamentos pudessem continuar analisando quão bom e apertado David ficaria ao redor do seu pênis, David deslizou até ele, sentando-se no colo dele, e puxando-o pelas costas. Pierre abafou um choramingo, seus jeans começando a ficar apertados novamente.

"Pierre me enganou!" David disse, a testa se franzindo, enrugando seu rosto perfeito quanto o cabelo cobriu seus olhos. Ele não fez um movimento para jogá-lo para trás e apenas continuou a fixar Pierre com incredulidade, mãos apertando seus ombros. Ele se ajeitou e sentou-se com as pernas abertas sobre a ereção de Pierre, inconsciente do quão inconfortável o mortal estava se sentindo com ele pressionando todo seu peso nele. "Pierre é um mortal ruim! Você trancou outros humanos nessa... Nessa caixa mágica!", ele apontou para a TV atrás dele e estreitou seus olhos para Pierre, cujos olhos arregalaram quando David curvou a cabeça para baixo, de modo que seus rostos estavam quase se tocando e as pontas do cabelo do menor fazendo cócegas na pele do maior.

Pierre se arrepiou, engolindo sua luxúria, enquanto sua mão deslizava até o quadril de David. "David, não, eu não tranquei ninguém ali!", ele riu nervosamente enquanto David piscava para ele, parecendo positivamente adorável com a confusão em seu rosto. "Isso se chama TV, David. Televisão." David piscou novamente, um tímido tom avermelhado em suas bochechas enquanto ele se sentava, sua bunda contra o meio das pernas de Pierre. "Tele...Vi... São.", ele repetiu. "Não caixa mágica?"

Pierre riu, fazendo David corar mais ainda. "Não, não é uma caixa mágica, infelizmente. Isso é o que nós, mortais, usamos para passar o tempo. Nós a assistimos." Ele riu ainda mais com o olhar de confusão no rosto de David.

"Você está zombando de mim, mortal?", a fada perguntou com os olhos estreitos. Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quis dizer isso, David." Ele assegurou assim que o pequeno piscou novamente. "Você apenas… Você me diverte."

"David diverte Pierre?"

Pierre não pôde fazer nada, a não ser sorrir. "Yeah." David se afastou de Pierre abruptamente, rastejando de volta para a TV e a cutucando novamente. "Tele... Vê... São." Ele repetiu. "Televisão." Pierre o corrigiu. David sentou-se de novo e olhou para Pierre. "T… ele… vichão."

Pierre sorriu. "Quase."

David sorriu, parecendo absolutamente feliz. "Pierre faz David se sentir especial." Ele admitiu, um rosado tímido em suas bochechas. Pierre tentou esconder seu repentino embaraço, mas então algo no sorriso de David mudou. Ele parecia sério agora, erguendo-se e caminhando até Pierre. "Você realmente quer aquecer sua cama comigo?", ele perguntou, um tanto hesitante assim que levou sua mão fina para espalmar a lateral do rosto do mortal. "Eu posso sentir suas dúvidas, Pierre. Você não confia no David. Você acha que David é uma fada má. Você acha que ele está te enganando."

"Não, não, David!" Pierre corou violentamente quando a fada se aproximou, parando bem perto. "Isso não é verdade."

"Não é?" David perguntou, surpreso, enquanto olhava para Pierre e lutava para decifrar a expressão em seu rosto. Ele parecia muito vermelho e ele se perguntou o que havia causado essa mudança repentina em sua palidez.

"A verdade, David, é que eu quero aquecer minha cama com você!", ele deixou escapar. "Eu estou te dizendo a verdade! Eu realmente, realmente, quero te foder." No minuto que essas palavras escaparam por seus lábios, Pierre se amaldiçoou, agora ele queria que a terra partisse sob seus e o engolisse. Ótimo jeito, Bouvier.

David, por outro lado, parecia curioso novamente e um pouco alegre. "Foder? Você quer foder o David?" ele sorriu novamente, a luz capturando seus olhos. "Então, Pierre vai aquecer sua cama comigo? Me ajudar a virar um humano? E Pierre quer foder o David?", e então, ele pareceu absolutamente confuso. "Mas, Pierre, o que significa foder?"

"Uh," Pierre engoliu. _Merdamerdamerda._ "Uh, isso significa… Eu quero ser seu amigo." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Yeah. Eu quero ser seu amigo." O sorriso no rosto de David derreteu o maior que estava completamente imóvel.

"David quer foder Pierre também." Ele murmurou para dentro da orelha do humano alto e Pierre quase desmaiou.

"Uhh... David, eu acho que nós devíamos encontrar algo para você vestir. Você não está sentindo um pouco de frio?", ele sugeriu, tentando mudar de assunto. Toda essa conversa sobre sexo estava lhe dando uma ereção. A fada meramente balançou a cabeça para ele, não percebendo seu embaraço.

"Imortais não sentem a mudança do tempo, Pierre. Apenas vocês mortais sentem."

"Oh, mas você sabe, você ainda tem que vestir roupas." Ele explicou, tentando não olhar fixamente o corpo de David e apenas focar-se em seu rosto, seus olhos escuros e cativantes. Eles eram muito hipnotizantes. "Se você quiser aprender a virar humano, de todo modo."

David assentiu. "Oh, eu lhe asseguro. David gosta de aprender seus modos."

"Vá se sentar ali primeiro, okay?", Pierre instruiu. "Eu vou achar algo para te vestir."

David sorriu e fez como lhe foi dito. Obediente a coisa pequena, não é?

Pierre andou até seu armário e puxou algumas roupas. Ele lançou um olhar a David, praticamente sorrindo como a criatura pura que estava aninhada graciosamente na sua cama, e franziu o cenho. Suas roupas pareciam um pouco grandes demais para uma pessoa pequena como ele. E por mais que fosse parecer melhor com as calças caindo, Pierre não achava que essa era uma maneira apropriada de tratar David. Ele era novo no mundo humano, vulnerável aos costumes trapaceiros e intrigantes (ou eram apenas seus costumes trapaceiros e intrigantes?). Pierre não queria se aproveitar da inocência de David. Muito.

Ele remexeu pelo resto do seu guarda-roupa, pegando suas roupas antigas para deixar David experimentá-las... Um par de calças e uma camisa que havia ficado muito pequena para servir nele agora. Ele acenou para David, que se ergueu da cama e caminhou até ele. O maior ofereceu as roupas à ele.

"Aqui." Ele disse. "Você veste essas, okay?" David apenas piscou enquanto fitava a calça.

"Oh, e, yeah, boxer. Merda, você precisa de roupa de baixo." Pierre se virou para suas gavetas e puxou uma boxer muito velha. Era pequena e ele tinha 13 anos quando sua mãe a deu como presente. A boxer tinha pequenos dinossauros desenhados por todo o tecido e ele se recordava vagamente de quão aborrecido ele se sentiu quando abriu esse presente em particular e não era o novo vídeo game que ele queria.

Mas, apesar disso, ele a ofereceu a David também. Elas não eram usadas, de qualquer modo. Nenhum problema com higiene ou o que fosse.

Agora, David não estava exatamente entendendo o que Pierre estava tentando fazê-lo fazer, então ele sentou-se na cama e deslizou as pernas por onde os braços deveriam ir.

"David, não, isso é uma camiseta." Pierre suspirou enquanto tirava a camiseta das pernas da fada. David parecia encabulado. "Desculpe. David não sabe."

"Está tudo bem." Pierre sorriu. "Eu vou te ajudar."

"Okay." David sorriu.

"Agora, essa camisa vai por aqui." Apontou na direção do peito. "Levante os braços, David." O menor fez o que foi pedido, Pierre passando a camiseta por sua cabeça para cobrir a parte de cima do corpo nu.

"Agora, as boxers..." ele engoliu. "Elas vão aqui em baixo. Levante e coloque seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço." David enlaçou os braços finos ao redor de Pierre enquanto o mesmo se ajoelhou à sua frente, tentando controlar suas respiração quando ficou cara a cara com... Bem, a preciosidade.

"Agora erga um pouco sua perna esquerda," ele instruiu. "Agora sua a direita." Ele deslizou a boxer para cima e se ergueu, David fazendo o mesmo, de forma que eles estavam prensados um contra o outro, Pierre olhando para baixo, para David, que estava o observando docemente.

O humano engoliu em seco, inspirando a fragrância celeste que o corpo de David parecia estar emanando. Os olhos dele eram escuros e atrativos, fazendo Pierre sentir-se realmente estranho, quase embalado para dormir. Eles ficaram parados juntos por um momento, sem se mover e apenas observando um ao outro.

"Pierre é bonito." David murmurou suavemente dentro da orelha de Pierre, fazendo-o tremer e engolir com força novamente.

Ele desviou o olhar, ficando da cor de uma beterraba. "Uh, David, eu acho que talvez devêssemos te ajudar a vestir as calças agora."

[...]

David nunca se confinou para dormir. Fadas não precisavam dormir. Elas descansavam às vezes, ao longo de barrancos ou dos pântanos ruidosos na solidão da noite, ou, muitas vezes, elas fariam uma pausa do seu dia-a-dia para apreciar a beleza da floresta ao redor, mas não conheciam o termo "dormir". Dormir era apenas reservado para os mortais, que se cansavam fácil. Fadas, no entanto, eram outra coisa e a fadiga nunca as superava.

Pierre estava adormecido próximo à David na cama, os olhos fechados firmemente. Ele estava roncando ruidosamente, murmurando coisas em seu sono e David se ajeitou para tocar o rosto dele. Ele deu risadinhas quando Pierre grunhiu, ainda completamente adormecido, e moveu seu rosto para longe do alcance de David.

Depois de ajudá-lo com as roupas, que deixaram o menor sentindo-se um pouco sufocado e com coceira, Pierre havia insistido que eles deviam dormir um pouco. David havia perguntado se Pierre queria aquecer sua cama com ele naquele momento, mas o mortal disse não e optou por esperar o próximo dia. Ele tinha dito que era cedo demais.

David gostava que Pierre fosse paciente com ele. E ele gostava mais ainda que ele fosse um mortal amável. Ele não era como o tipo que David via ao redor da floresta, as crianças que batiam nos animais indefesos com pedras ou aqueles com roupas engraçadas e grandes máquinas. Pierre era diferente. E ele era bonito também. O mortal grunhiu em seu sono novamente, dizendo o nome do menor num gemido profundo e David corou furiosamente, curvando sua cabeça, assim que ele a descansou contra os travesseiros com fragrância doce.

Pierre, inconscientemente, o puxou para si, enlaçando um braço ao redor da sua cintura enquanto David se movia para perto, aconchegando-se contra o calor que ele sentiu, pressionando seu nariz contra Pierre para senti-lo respirar.

Ele fechou seus olhos, copiando Pierre e, durante a noite toda, ele ouviu o som da respiração do humano para se ocupar.

[...]

A manhã veio e David escorregou para fora da cama. Ele perambulou até as prateleiras e puxou os livros. Ele não podia entendê-los. Não tinham figuras. Então ele rapidamente se cansou deles e se sentou na frente da caixa mágica novamente. A caixa mágica era engraçada.

David a cutucou novamente, como ele fez na noite anterior e, como ele estava esperando, ela se abriu.

Ele olhou para outra caixa também, mais para baixo. Exceto que essa era retangular e tinha mais botões. Ele os cutucou, observando-os acender, num divertimento infantil, enquanto as imagens na caixa mágica (já que ele esqueceu como Pierre a chamava) estalaram e mudaram.

Os sons eram altos e ele se ajoelhou mais perto. Havia alguns mortais dentro da caixa mágica. Eram dois homens. E o maior dos dois estava se movendo sobre o menor, cujas pernas estavam enroscadas ao redor do maior. David estava paralisado enquanto os humanos gemiam e seus corpos se pressionavam ainda mais.

"Me... Fode... Mais forte!" David parecia estático enquanto copiava o que os humanos estavam dizendo. "Me... Monte... Como... Uma… Vadia!" ele riu para si mesmo pela realização e depois de um tempo, e da caixa mágica ser desligada, ele franziu a sobrancelha. Não havia muito mais para ver depois daquilo. David procurou por algo para se ocupar. Entretanto, não encontrou nada.

Pierre ainda estava adormecido, e David o tinha esperado acordar esse tempo todo. Ele gostava desse mortal, e ele parecia bonito adormecido, mas David o preferia mais quando acordado.

"David vai surpreender Pierre!" David declarou de repente, achando que isso iria agradar seu mortal. Ele andou até o lado de Pierre e ergueu uma perna, sentando-se sobre ele, ambas as mãos pequenas pressionadas suavemente contra o peito dele. Inclinando sua cabeça para baixo, ele esperou que Pierre acordasse de seu sono, ansiosamente antecipando o momento em que as pálpebras de Pierre iriam abrir.

[...]

Pierre estava tendo o melhor sonho da sua vida. Uma pequena fada havia lhe pedido para ajudá-la a virar humana. E a única maneira de transformar essa fada um humano, era ela transar com um _humano_ ou, como a fada (David), no seu sonho, tinha dito, aquecer a cama com um humano.

O sonho era tão real que Pierre não queria nunca acordar (a fada em questão acabou sendo a criaturinha mais gostosa em quem ele já havia posto os olhos), mas infelizmente, como todas as coisas nesse mundo, isso teve que acabar.

No momento em que os olhos de Pierre abriram, no entanto, e ele viu os escuros olhos inocentes de David o observando, ele soube, bem, porra, isso não foi um sonho, afinal.

"Pierre!" David riu assim que Pierre engoliu em seco. De repente, os acontecimentos da noite passada voltaram e ele se determinou a não ficar excitado novamente. "Pierre despertou! Você dormiu bem, mortal?"

Pierre balançou a cabeça, rindo nervosamente. "Ah, sim, yeah, dormi." Ele assentiu.

David sorriu. "Estou feliz que você teve um maravilhoso sono." Ele se sentou no meio das pernas de Pierre, inconsciente do efeito que isso estava causando no humano.

Pierre guinchou. "Um, David? Você pode sair de cima de mim agora?"

David fez o que foi pedido, embora ele estivesse começando a ficar meio curioso em porque Pierre agia tão estranhamente perto dele, às vezes.

"David está com fome. Pierre está com fome também?"

"Oh, fome?" Pierre correu os dedos pelo cabelo. "Bem, fique aqui no meu quarto, está bem? Não saia a menos que eu te diga e eu já volto. Eu vou pegar algo para você comer lá embaixo, certo?"

David assentiu.

Ele sentou, cruzou as pernas, no chão e esperou Pierre voltar.

Entrementes, Patrick e Sebastien estavam indo para a casa do maior nesse mesmo momento. Eram quase nove da manhã e eles estavam indo de bicicleta até onde Pierre vivia, na duvidosa casa dos Simonds, localizada na parte mais profunda da cidade, para o que Pierre não se lembrava, mas ele e os dois garotos haviam combinado de ficarem juntos o fim de semana todo.

Sebastien tinha até mesmo levado seu tabuleiro de xadrez com ele para afiar (ou aborrecer, qualquer termo que seus amigos preferissem) suas habilidades em jogar o mesmo, num esforço para agradar Chuck quando ele finalmente decidisse deixar de ser uma bichinha e entrasse para o maldito clube de xadrez.

Patrick, por outro lado, havia levado sua fiel câmera, junto com uma fita isolante e um pedaço de corda, na tentativa de se manter são quando Sebastien falasse incoerentemente sobre quão perfeito Chuck era, ou quão generoso Chuck era, ou quão bem ele cheirava, ou quão bom ele provavelmente beijava, durante todo o tempo em que eles ficassem na casa de Pierre.

Patrick esperava que já tivesse sido o bastante, toda essa conversa sobre Chuck estava fazendo-o ficar nauseado e realmente aborrecido, a única razão dele ter se juntado à Sebastien foi porque a Senhora Lefebvre havia lhe suplicado para ficar e ser o amigo dele e, também, porque a gentil senhora fazia os melhores cookies da cidade e prometeu-lhe cozinhar um suprimento pra vida toda desde que ele fosse um amigo sincero e confiável para Seb.

[...]

Enquanto Pierre vagava pela cozinha, ele conseguiu encontrar alguns cookies nos armários, uma barra de chocolate e uma caixa de leite na geladeira. Ele subiu a escada de três em três degraus, caminhando de volta ao seu quarto, onde David estava, sentado no chão, parecendo tão comestível, e olhou para ele curiosamente.

"Olá, Pierre." Ele sorriu. "Eu estava te esperando."

"Deus, você não faz idéia de quão duro está me deixando." Pierre murmurou sob a respiração enquanto se sentava na frente de David. David piscou. "O que foi?"

"Uh, nada! Nada!" Pierre riu, colocando os comestíveis (como se David não fosse um deles, de qualquer modo) no chão. Ele puxou um cookie do pacote e o deu a David, que o olhou curiosamente. "O que é isso? Uma pedra?"

"Não, não é uma pedra, David." Ele explicou. "Cookie. É chamado de cookie. Você come isso. Assim." Ele demonstrou e mordeu ao meio.

"Oh." David assentiu em entendimento. "C...oo...kie."

"Isso." Pierre sorriu. "Vamos lá, coma! É bom pra você."

David mordeu o cookie cuidadosamente, mastigando antes de engolir. "Então?" Pierre perguntou, ansioso. Demorou alguns segundos para David responder, seus olhos se arregalando enquanto ele colocava o cookie inteiro na boca (ele nunca havia experimentado algo tão bom antes) e Pierre, assombrado, se perguntou se alguma outra coisa grande caberia na pequena boca dele.

"Eu quero mais desse... Desse... Coo..kie!" ele riu. Pierre estendeu o pacote para ele. "É isso mesmo, haha." Ele sorriu. "Você pode ficar com todos."

E ficar com todos foi o que David fez. Infelizmente, antes que Pierre pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre quão fofo David era, consumindo o pacote de cookies com tanta rapidez e falhando em ver o chocolate pegajoso em sua boca, a campainha tocou e, instantaneamente, ele sentiu seu mundo desmoronar.

"Merda." Ele grunhiu enquanto se levantava e batia nas calças.

"Onde Pierre está indo?", o pequeno perguntou. Pierre sorriu e passou seu dedo na substância na bochecha de David, puxando sua mão de volta instantaneamente quando David riu.

"Eu tenho que atender a porta."

"Atender... porta?" David perguntou, confuso, abaixando o cookie. "Mas portas não falam, Pierre. Elas não são vivas, nem mortais ou imortais. Elas não podem falar com você e nem você pode falar com elas."

"Não assim, David. É uma coisa humana. Como uma expressão." Pierre explicou. "Veja, eu estou esperando alguns amigos e…"

"NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI!" Patrick anunciou assim que a porta do quarto abriu abruptamente e Sebastien e ele entraram. David olhou, sorrindo largamente. _Mais humanos!_

"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto?" Pierre perguntou assim que Patrick se sentou na cama, olhando David estranhamente. Sebastien sentou na frente dele e exibiu seu tabuleiro orgulhosamente.

"Sua mãe nos deixou entrar." Sebastien explicou enquanto sorria polidamente para David. "Pierre, quem é seu amigo?"

David sorriu, parecendo adorável. "Meu nome é David." Ele assentiu. "E Pierre quer me foder. Vocês querem me foder também?"

Sebastien pareceu um pouco ofendido e recolheu sua mão estendida. _"Mamãe, o menino estranho está me assustando."_, ele murmurou sob a respiração.

Pierre estava terrivelmente corado num canto do quarto.

Patrick engasgou com sua própria saliva. "Bem, então, uhm..." ele começou desconfortavelmente. "Que tipo de cueca o Chuck usa mesmo, Sebastien?"

Sebastien instantaneamente empertigou-se. "Ele usa pretas de algodão à noite e Hanes durante o dia!"

Pierre apenas piscou, afastando o restante de desconforto, e segurando a mão de David para puxá-lo do chão.

"Por que ele não está usando sapatos?" Patrick perguntou de repente. "Wow, David, eu gosto dos seus pés. Eles são como... Os pés de uma garota… Só que melhores. Eu me pergunto como o resto do seu corpo se parece. Eu posso filmar você nu?", ele ergueu sua câmera e balançou suas sobrancelhas brincalhão.

David começou a tirar sua camiseta. "Uh, não! David, ele estava apenas brincando. Certo, Pat? Você estava _brincando_, certo?" David agora estava completamente confuso. Esses novos humanos o deixavam perplexo.

"Yeah, eu estava." Patrick disse nervosamente enquanto Pierre endireitava a roupa do menor. "Mas se você quiser fazer isso de qualquer modo, vá em frente e seja meu convidado. Eu recarreguei a bateria da minha câmera ontem à noite."

Pierre rolou seus olhos. "Enfim... Caras, esse é o David." Ele anunciou. Sebastien pareceu meio interessado quando ele, cuidadosamente, pegou as peças de xadrez e as arrumou no tabuleiro. "Ele é meu melhor amigo. De Montreal."

Pierre sorriu para David, que sorriu de volta modestamente. "E, David, esses são meus amigos Patrick e Sebastien."

Patrick sorriu meio sinceramente, enquanto Seb engolia em seco e parecia desconfortável.

"Engraçado, sua mãe nunca mencionou nada sobre ele estar aqui," Patrick disse duvidosamente, pondo sua câmera na cama enquanto andava até eles.

"Bem, é porque queríamos manter isso em segredo."

"E por que isso?"

Pierre encolheu os ombros. "David é um... Um… Famoso... Uh, baixista na cidade. Ele tem uma banda e tudo o mais. Eles são chamados... Simple Plan e são realmente bons." Ele mentiu, David ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele novamente. Ele passou um braço pelos ombros dele e David corou uma vez mais, o calor tomando suas bochechas. "E o David aqui apenas quer se manter escondido, sabe?"

"Oh!" Patrick balançou a cabeça. "_Oh!_ Wow, David, não surpreende que você pareça melhor que o resto de nós. Você é uma celebridade. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Cara, pode me dar um autógrafo?"

"Autógrafo?" David repetiu. "Pierre, o que é um autó…?"

"_Beeeem_," Pierre o cortou. "Alguém quer jogar xadrez?"

"Oh, eu!" Seb guinchou. "Eu quero! Eu quero jogar xadrez! Eu! Eu! Me escolhe! Eu estou ficando bom nisso!"

Patrick piscou, suspirando e balançando a cabeça. _As coisas que ele fazia pelos amados cookies._

"E você, Pat?" Pierre perguntou. "Quer vir jogar conosco?"

"São só dois jogadores, Pierre. Você não precisa de mim." Pat encolheu os ombros indiferentemente. "E, depois, eu prefiro muito mais tapar a boca do Seb com fita isolante e amarrá-lo numa árvore no meio da floresta do que esse jogo entediante."

Pierre piscou. "Sabe de uma coisa? Isso parece uma boa idéia."

Os olhos de Sebastien se alargaram. "Uh, eu acho que eu ouvi minha mãe me chamando agora." Ele riu nervosamente, juntando suas coisas e saindo pela porta. Patrick, David e Pierre se olharam depois que ele saiu rapidamente, guinchando o caminho todo.

"Pobre menino perturbado," Patrick murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "Bem, agora que ele foi. Eu acho que não tem motivo para eu ficar. Aquele garoto atrai problemas como imã atrai metal. Ou como Chuck atrai paqueras. Então, é melhor eu ir. A senhora Lefebvre comeria a minha bunda se eu não tomasse conta daquela criança."

Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de David. "A gente se vê, Dave. E não ache que eu não vou estar esperando por aquele autógrafo!" Pierre acenou quando Patrick saiu do quarto.

"Te vejo na igreja domingo!" Pierre disse.

"Yeah, você também, Pierre!" Patrick disse por cima do ombro.

A porta se fechou e Pierre caminhou até a janela, pondo sua cabeça para fora. Patrick já estava pedalando na rua em seu caminho para encontrar Sebastien. Ele suspirou, se virando para David que, para sua surpresa, estava bem atrás dele.

"Você mentiu de novo, Pierre." David disse pesarosamente. "Por quê?"

Pierre encolheu os ombros, um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo. David não entendia o porquê dos humanos mentirem. "Veja, David, nós humanos..." ele deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer. O que havia para ser dito? "Eu não sei explicar. Você vai entender quando finalmente virar humano, okay?"

"Okay," David sorriu tristemente. "Mas eu sinto a relutância de Pierre. Ele tem medo que David o machuque ou que ele machuque David."

Pierre estava surpreso. "Como você...?"

"Mas fique tranqüilo, Pierre. David deve pertencer a você uma vez que você tenha aquecido sua cama com ele." Pierre estava boquiaberto e certo de que estava babando. "S... Sério?", ele perguntou, quase não acreditando em si mesmo. David assentiu para confirmar o que ele era incapaz entender. "Meu corpo deve pertencer a você."

Pierre quase desmaiou.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Pierre?"

Pierre concordou. "Yeah... Eu apenas… Haha, você… e eu… e…" ele riu nervosamente.

"Você não quer estar comigo?", David perguntou soando um pouco machucado. Pierre balançou a cabeça.

"Não, David. Eu quero estar com você." Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu juro que quero."

David pareceu absolutamente feliz, ele parecia estar brilhando. "Pierre, eu quero ser humano agora."

Pierre engasgou. "Você já fez isso antes?" perguntou. "Quero dizer, com uma fada ou algo assim?"

David balançou a cabeça. "Eu sou o príncipe do meu povo. Devo permanecer puro até o amor me encontrar."

Pierre estava um pouco desanimado. O mero fato de que David estava disposto a se entregar a ele era o bastante para partir seu coração. Eles nem mesmo estavam apaixonados, tudo o que David quer é se transformar em humano e tudo o que Pierre quer é... Bem, David, mas sua pureza era o prêmio aqui. Ele estava se dando para alguém que nem mesmo merecia isso.

"David," Pierre começou. "Você tem certeza disso?"

David meramente assentiu, mas estava tentando disfarçar seu embaraço. "Eu quero você, Pierre." Ele murmurou. "Eu quero que você me ajude a virar um humano."

"Por um minuto eu pensei que você realmente me queria." Pierre murmurou.

"O quê?"

"Nada."

[...]

Pierre suspirou, trancando a porta e apontando para a cama. "Okay, vá se sentar." Ele instruiu. Ele se sentou próximo de David e mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento. "Okay, aqui vou eu." Ele inspirou profundamente e se moveu para frente, uma mão espalmando a bochecha de David enquanto ele o beijava na boca. David, no entanto, não se moveu. Um pouco surpreso com sua falta de participação, Pierre se afastou, confuso, embaraçado e um pouco ofendido.

"Por que você não beija de volta?"

"David não sabe como é um beijo de verdade." Ele admitiu. "Ou como é feito."

"Oh." Pierre fungou. "Bem, um beijo é assim. Eu pressiono meus lábios contra os seus e você faz o mesmo. Eu deslizo minha língua para dentro da sua boca..." Pierre parou. David estava muito corado. "O que foi?"

"Eu não acho que David pode fazer isso." Ele admitiu nervosamente.

"Por que não?"

"David não tem habilidade quando o assunto é beijar."

"David, não se preocupe, apenas faça o que parecer certo, okay?"

"Okay." David disse, concordando, mas ele estava ocupado controlando o tremor nervoso em seu estômago.

"Vamos tentar novamente." Pierre inspirou enquanto se movia e pressionava seus lábios contra os outros macios.

Os braços de David serpentearam ao redor dele lentamente, um pouco recatado, enquanto Pierre partia os lábios dele para aprofundar o beijo. Ele gentilmente trouxe David para o colchão, a cabeça vacilando quando o gosto de David começou a pulsar contra seu corpo. Ele era úmido e quente, como veludo aquecido, e o calor de sua boca mandava estímulos para o pênis de Pierre. David era viciante e tinha um gosto diferente. Puro e bom. Celeste e inebriante. Como um bom vinho.

Pierre deslizou sua língua na úmida caverna, gemendo assim que as línguas se atritaram, uma mão indo espalmar suas calças.

Pierre estava determinado a transformar David em um humano, e se isso tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era o foder, então iria fazer isso de um modo realmente bom.

David choramingou sob ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Ahmeudeusahmeudeusahmeudeus_ A mente de Pierre repetia o mantra assim que David começou a tremer sob ele, choramingando contra seu peito. Seus olhos eram lustrosos, lábios úmidos levemente partidos revelando uma língua rosa, enquanto Pierre puxava o colarinho de sua camiseta e chupava aquela vastidão de branco imaculado.

David estava sem ação sob seu toque, trêmulo até, mas, entretanto, permaneceu completamente submisso às investidas do mortal, esticando seu pescoço involuntariamente quando Pierre beijou a marca que ele havia feito em seu pescoço.

"Pierre, querido?", a voz de sua mãe veio da porta. Ela bateu duas vezes, antes de falar novamente. "Pierre? Você está aí? Você não saiu a manhã toda e seus amigos partiram do nada. Você está se sentindo bem?"

Pierre afastou sua boca da garganta de David. Olhos arregalados, ele engoliu em seco e colocou a mão sobre a boca de David. "Não diga nada, okay?" ele sussurrou e David concordou sabiamente. "Eu estou bem, mãe! Só estou cansado." Ele disse em resposta. "Eu, uhm, eu vou dormir, okay? Até o meio dia."

Sua mãe fez uma pausa. "Okay, se você diz." Ela disse, embora com um tom de dúvida. Tudo ficou relativamente quieto depois enquanto Pierre aguçava os ouvidos para ouvir os passos dela desaparecendo. O alivio caiu sobre ele e ele olhou para David, rindo nervosamente pelo nariz, com sua mão ainda sobre a boca do menor. Os olhos de David brilharam quando ele olhou para Pierre e o último recolheu sua mão e sentou na cama.

David o olhou curiosamente, abrindo sua boca inchada e rosada para falar. "Qual o problema, Pierre?", ele perguntou inocentemente. Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Nada." Ele sorriu hesitante. "Você nunca fez isso antes, certo, David?"

David concordou. "Eu devo permane…"

"Yeah, eu sei." Pierre suspirou. "Puro e toda essa merda até o amor te encontrar e blá blá blá. Mas você acha que vale a pena entregar sua pureza tão despreocupadamente? E para alguém como eu?"

David sorriu sinceramente e se sentou, deslizando na direção de Pierre e levando uma mão para acariciar a bochecha dele. "Você, Pierre, tem um coração bondoso. David gosta de você. Muito." Pierre abaixou a cabeça, disfarçando seu embaraço e ignorando com uma risada. "Bem, eu gosto de você também." Pierre admitiu enquanto enlaçava os dedos com os de David. "E eu prometo transformar você num humano."

David escondeu sua própria alegria enquanto assentia. "Então, eu sou um humano agora?" ele perguntou depois de um tempo. "Você aqueceu sua cama comigo. Por que eu não me sinto nada diferente?"

"Nós temos que, uhm, eu tenho que colocar meu... Uhm, você não é humano ainda." Ele disse. "Nós ainda não aquecemos a cama o bastante."

"Oh." David assentiu, franzindo o cenho levemente.

Pierre fez o mesmo. "Então, venha cá." Ele gesticulou para o menor chegar mais perto e David o fez. "Tire suas roupas." Ele ordenou. Os olhos da fada ficaram obscuros e confusão passou por seu rosto. "Para que, Pierre?"

Pierre engoliu em seco. "Faz parte disso." Então, ele o tranquilizou. "Eu vou tirar a minha também. Só que não agora. Vá em frente primeiro."

Ele assentiu.

"David?"

"Olhe diretamente pra mim quando você estiver se despindo, okay?"

David fez o que foi dito e manteve seus olhos fixos nos de Pierre enquanto desabotoava sua calça, deixando-as cair lentamente até o chão, enquanto ele saía dela, amontoada próximo aos seus pés descalços. Ele tirou a camiseta em seguida, erguendo-a gentilmente por sua cabeça enquanto lutava para se livrar do sufocante pedaço de roupa. Triunfante em seu esforço, ele jogou-a no chão onde o par de calças estava esquecido.

Ele parou na frente de Pierre, apenas de cuecas, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável sob o exame minucioso do maior, piscando quando Pierre o olhou com luxúria, a mão do mortal erguendo-se para esfregar a si mesmo no jeans. David estava curioso mais uma vez e andou até Pierre para perguntar a ele o que estava errado. Um olhar de vergonha era visível em suas expressões.

"Pierre?", ele perguntou hesitantemente enquanto levava uma mão para tocar a bochecha do maior.

O mortal balançou a cabeça, sua respiração estremecendo num suspiro enquanto ele abaixava o zíper de suas calças e escorregava sua mão para dentro. "Não, continue.", Pierre o estimulou enquanto David olhava para o colo do mortal. O que ele estava fazendo? "Fique na minha frente e tire a boxer."

David tinha que admitir que o comportamento de Pierre estava incomodando-o um pouco. Ele parecia agir diferentemente agora e uma estranha sensação percorreu das suas costas até seu pescoço, o ar parecendo mais pesado agora. No entanto, David não tinha receios de tirar a roupa de baixo. Era um pouco pequena pra ele de todo modo e apertava um pouco, marcando seu pênis na frente e fazendo sua pele coçar. Ele puxou-a para baixo pelo cós, deixando-a ao redor de seus tornozelos antes que ele, cuidadosamente, desse um passo para o lado e a pegasse para colocar na pilha de roupas descartadas.

Agora, ele estava parado na frente de Pierre, exposto e pálido, juntando as mãos enquanto esperava mais instruções. Pierre engoliu seco, seus olhos mais largos que o normal, enquanto ele tirava sua mão do confinamento de seu jeans. Andando até David, ele abriu o botão do seu jeans com uma mão e deixou-o cair descuidadamente no chão. David foi pego de surpresa quando o mortal espalmou sua bunda com ambas as mãos e o puxou para frente, juntando seus quadris e gemendo.

David ofegou com a fricção inicial que Pierre criou, braços balançando frouxamente ao seu lado, antes dele deixá-los serpentear ao redor do pescoço do maior, necessitando de mais da sensação primordial e mundana que ele sentiu em sua virilha. Sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, boca aberta em prazer, enquanto Pierre continuava se empurrando contra ele, a boca na altura de sua orelha, antes do maior colocar a língua pra fora e lamber o lóbulo da mesma. David choramingou quando o mortal sugou seu pescoço, beliscando e mordendo sua pele, enquanto sua língua lambia a curva de seu pescoço.

David sentiu-se entorpecido. Ele era uma massa de arrepios e sussurros necessitados escapavam de sua boca enquanto a mão de Pierre deslizava para baixo, entre seus quadris. Ele sentiu uma mão ao redor da sua excitação, unhas fracas arranhando ao longo de sua pele enquanto o menor era afagado e coberto com o próprio prazer. Ele estava sendo estimulado viciosamente e sua visão ficou borrada quando ele sentiu um estranho espasmo em sua barriga, correndo para a ponta de seus dedos.

Sua respiração vinha em baixos ofegos, as pernas tremulando sob si, enquanto ele jogava sua cabeça para trás, braços apertados segurando nos ombros fortes e largos de Pierre, mas mesmo seu aperto estava sendo constantemente afrouxado.

"Preciso... De mais." Ele sussurrou, as pálpebras tremendo enquanto Pierre continuava trabalhando em seu membro rígido. "Pierre." Ele choramingou, ofegando, mas antes que ele pudesse se entregar completamente, Pierre deu um passo para trás e cessou sua ajuda, sua cabeça erguendo-se para olhar para o maior curiosamente.

"Por que Pierre parou?", ele perguntou, embora a pergunta tenha saído como uma lamúria. Pierre pressionou seus lábios contra a garganta do menor novamente. "Você promete fazer qualquer coisa que eu falar, David?", ele perguntou e David assentiu, choramingando mais uma vez.

"David é do Pierre." Ele sussurrou. Tudo o que ele queria era sentir o calor novamente. Ele queria se sentir bem.

Pierre sorriu largamente enquanto puxava o pequeno para a cama.

"Fique de joelhos, vadia." Ele vociferou grosseiramente, assustando David e quase fazendo-o pular. Pierre tirou sua boxer e jogou-a para o lado, fazendo o mesmo com sua camiseta. Ele sentou na ponta da cama, o pênis molhado com o pré-gozo das atividades anteriores, o membro pulsando e ereto. David, ainda confuso sobre a razão de o mortal estar agindo estranhamente, ajoelhou-se na frente dele e olhou para o maior, sua respiração quente contra a ponta do membro do mesmo, fazendo Pierre gemer.

"Chupe, David." Ele ordenou.

David piscou. "Chupar?", ele perguntou, um pouco nervoso. Pierre segurou as bochechas de David e as afagou. "Qual é, David. Confie em mim. Se você quer virar um humano, você segue minhas ordens. Okay?"

David assentiu. "David é... Do Pierre." Ele disse, olhando para a ereção do maior. Ele nunca havia visto um homem nu antes. Ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse, e Pierre pedir que ele chupasse seu pênis era um pouco alarmante. Ainda assim, David queria virar um humano e esse desejo era maior que suas duvidas. Ele lambeu seu lábio inferior para umedecê-lo e pressionou sua boca contra a glande molhada de Pierre.

Pierre gemeu, agarrando o cabelo negro e sedoso de David em seus dedos. Ele observou o quanto seu pênis desapareceu na pequena e rosada boca, antes das bochechas de David aumentarem para acomodar sua ereção, parando no meio do caminho quando se tornou demais para caber em sua boca. David parecia um pouco incerto e havia um brilho desamparado nos olhos dele quando ele fitou Pierre.

"_Chupe-o, baby_." O maior falou, ficando louco pelo calor da boca de David. Como veludo aquecido. O pênis de Pierre saiu da boca de David antes dele engoli-lo novamente, chupando-o como lhe foi dito e não percebendo como isso estava afetando Pierre. "Yeah, assim, baby." Ele gemeu quando David lambeu sua glande e girou a língua.

"Mais rápido, baby. Faça o Pierre feliz."

David engoliu em seco e gemeu ao redor do pênis de Pierre, pondo-o na boca e tirando como ele havia visto na caixa mágica. Ele colocou ambas as mãos nos joelhos de Pierre e roçou os dentes contra a glande, arrancando um gemido gutural do maior. Seu aperto no cabelo de David aumentou instintivamente e ele o puxou para a frente, deixando David abocanhá-lo completamente. Os olhos de David se arregalaram em desespero quando ele não conseguiu respirar, a glande de Pierre sufocando sua garganta. Ele se afastou e se livrou das mãos de Pierre em sua cabeça, olhos acusadores e machucados quando o único mortal que ele confiava o traíra. Levando uma mão para esfregar contra seus lábios, David estreitou os olhos.

"Você está bem?" Pierre perguntou, preocupado. Ele ainda estava duro, mas o olhar nas expressões de David, cheio de medo, o fez sentir-se culpado. Ele havia ido longe demais. Havia tirado vantagem da inocência dele. Os olhos de David estavam tristes. "Você machucou David.", ele sussurrou, olhando para o maior, uma massa de membros pálidos no chão do quarto. Ele estava confuso e um pouco perturbado por sua realização.

"Oh, David. Deus. Eu sinto muito." Pierre suspirou enquanto se ajoelhava na frente do menor e o envolvia em seus braços. David ficou tenso no começo, olhando-o cuidadosamente antes de relaxar, quando Pierre beijou sua têmpora. "Desculpe, eu não fui tão gentil quanto você provavelmente gostaria que eu fosse. Eu fiquei fora de controle."

"Mas David quer fazer Pierre feliz." David choramingou contra sua orelha. Pierre encolheu os ombros. "Você não tem que fazer isso, David."

David balançou sua cabeça firmemente, empurrando Pierre para a cama e o mandando sentar. "Não, David vai dar prazer a Pierre. Se Pierre está feliz, então David estará feliz também. David... Ele vai fazer Pierre feliz!"

Pierre riu nervosamente e engoliu em seco quando David se ajoelhou na sua frente. "Pierre deve prometer não machucar o David novamente, entretanto." Ele sussurrou, a respiração quente fazendo arrepios correrem a pele do maior. Pierre estremeceu, assentindo. "Eu não vou te machucar novamente." Ele ofegou quando o calor da boca de David o consumiu, sua macia e vagarosa língua lambendo sua glande antes desta ficar molhada com o pré-gozo e colocou toda a extensão em sua boca pequena e quente. David segurou nos joelhos de Pierre enquanto permitia que seus dentes roçassem a ereção do maior, fazendo-o gemer alto, com suas pernas abertas, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos enquanto ele apertava os lençóis.

Pierre estava perto, mas ele não queria que terminasse ainda, mesmo que David o estivesse chupando como se não houvesse amanhã e ele estava muito gostoso com seu cabelo negro caindo sobre o rosto. Tirando David do seu pênis, ele ofegou, respirando fundo quando o barulho de sucção cessou, David sentando-se sobre seus calcanhares enquanto olhava inocentemente para Pierre. O que o excitava era que David era genuinamente inocente. Ele não sabia nada e não era apenas uma vagabunda impostora que você paga para agir como uma maldita santa.

"Na cama, David." Ele disse e David instantaneamente foi para a cama. "Deite de costas." David seguia os comandos de Pierre e se acomodou sobre os lençóis, as pernas pálidas esticadas e separadas enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade. Seu pênis estava pulsando imensamente sob o olhar fixo do maior. Era algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Todo o sangue do seu corpo estava na sua virilha.

Pierre caminhou até seu guarda-roupa, pegando um frasco de loção e David observou os músculos de suas costas flexionarem enquanto ele colocava um pouco em seus dedos.

Pierre deslizou até a cama, sentando-se em seus calcanhares e lambuzando a si mesmo com a loção, gemendo sob o próprio toque.

David protestou. "Toque-me, Pierre.", ele pediu e um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do maior. "Shh..." ele murmurou enquanto separava as pernas do menor e o beijava profundamente, pressionando seus torsos juntos. Ele deixou uma mão ir para o mamilo de David, apertando a pequena ponta, e fazendo-o choramingar em absoluto prazer. Ele deslizou sua boca até a protuberância rosada, chupando-a ruidosamente e puxando-a para dentro de sua boca, roçando seu dente contra a carne. David soluçou em prazer, arqueando seu corpo para frente enquanto seu mamilo estava na boca de Pierre. O maior se afastou, cessando os movimentos, e deixou sua língua correr até os quentes e rosados lábios antes de deslizar sua língua para dentro da boca de David.

David gemeu, os braços puxando Pierre para perto enquanto língua do mesmo friccionava contra a sua, girando dentro de sua boca. Suas ereções se roçaram, criando uma fricção que era mais que bem vinda. David se arqueou contra ele, necessitando mais do delicioso calor, empurrando-se contra o pênis de Pierre e friccionando-se freneticamente contra ele.

Pierre afastou sua boca, ignorando as súplicas do garoto esbelto, erguendo os quadris do menor e pondo suas pernas ao redor dos seus ombros. David engoliu seco, choramingando pela perda de contato. Ele estava doente de necessidade. "_Me satisfaça!_", ele pediu num choramingo, arranhando o maior desesperadamente. "Pierre deveria satisfazer hmmm..." Pierre segurou o pênis do menor, apertando-o levemente enquanto deslizava um dedo pela abertura dele, depois mais um, e os mexia dentro do apertado "anel" muscular. David estava ofegando, respiração desigual enquanto suas pálpebras se agitavam e seus dedos do pé se apertavam.

"Me fode... Forte." Ele arfou, copiando o que ele havia aprendido na caixa mágica essa manhã. Ele tinha essa noção que se ele copiasse aquelas pessoas da caixa mágica, talvez Pierre teria orgulho dele. O maior, no entanto, não mostrou nenhuma reação e, em vez disso, estimulou sua entrada, seus dedos atingindo o lugar perfeito, fazendo David guinchar.

Pierre sorriu. "Onde você aprendeu isso, David?"

"Caixa... Mágica." David explicou, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar, os dedos de Pierre não estavam mais tocando aquele ponto e, no lugar, ele estava pressionando sua glande contra a entrada do menor.

David gemeu com a invasão repentina, os olhos apertados quando a dor subiu por sua espinha. "Pierre está... _Machucando_... David." Ele ofegou interrompidamente quando Pierre escorregou completamente pra dentro dele.

Pierre beijou-o na têmpora. "Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não vou te machucar assim por muito tempo. Prometo."

Pierre recuou, então apenas sua glande estava dentro do menor, antes de voltar e fazer David estremecer. As gostas de suor escorrendo pela testa de David enquanto ele trincava os dentes, os dedos do pé curvando-se ao redor do colchão quando Pierre investiu contra ele novamente, brutalmente rasgando-o.

Pierre estava gostando disso, entretanto, David pensou, pelo olhar de prazer em seu rosto e ele se concentrou nos gemidos que deslizavam para fora dos lábios de Pierre, sua mente se desligando da dor. Mais uma investida e os olhos do menor rolaram. A dor se transformou em prazer. Havia algo ali. Algo que… Era muito bom.

Pierre investiu na sua entrada uma, três vezes e sorriu malicioso. "Você gosta disso, David?", ele perguntou e parou de se mover dentro dele. David assentiu. "Mais.", ele implorou. "Quero mais." Pierre saiu dele e voltou com tanta força que a cabeça do menor quase chocou-se contra a cabeceira e ele ergueu levemente os quadris. "Mais." Ele choramingou e Pierre investiu, golpeando aquele lugar violentamente, fazendo o menor praticamente ver estrelas por trás dos olhos fechados. Pierre fez isso duas vezes, a primeira lenta e gentil, mal tocando sua próstata; a segunda fez David choramingar em total prazer enquanto seu corpo estremecia sob o excesso de enlevo.

David sentiu-se feliz até Pierre abaixar suas pernas na cama e sair dele completamente, fazendo-o quase estremecer com a repentina perda de contato com o mortal. "Você quer virar humano?" Pierre perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta perfeitamente bem, de todo modo. Ele estava testando a fada. Ele apenas queria saber o quanto o menor queria virar humano.

David assentiu ansiosamente, seus olhos levemente brilhantes com a necessidade. "Sim. David quer virar humano. Mais do que qualquer coisa." Pierre o puxou para uma posição sentada enquanto se acomodava de costas. Seu pênis estava ereto e inchado, molhado com a loção e com seu próprio pré-gozo na glande. Com os braços ao redor de seu corpo, Pierre chamou David. "Venha cá e monte em mim."

"Montar Pierre?" David perguntou curiosamente, piscando. Ele ansiava pela sensação de Pierre dentro dele, e não… Não montar Pierre. Seja lá o que isso deve significar.

"No meu pênis, David.", Pierre apontou para sua ereção. "Você quer se sentir bem de novo? Virar um humano? Você me monta, David. Não há outro jeito."

David piscou e estremeceu. Ele lembrava as sensações delirantes que o pênis de Pierre dentro dele criou e queria se sentir dessa forma novamente e, se possível, para sempre. Mas acima de tudo, ele queria virar humano. E ele confiava em Pierre. Pierre estava ajudando-o a se tornar aquilo que ele verdadeiramente queria ser.

Ele, cuidadosamente, deslizou sobre o pênis pulsante do maior, sentindo-se mais aberto enquanto sentava sobre Pierre, o pênis dele seguramente dentro de si, o deixando um pouco desconfortável.

"Monte, vadia." Grunhiu, erguendo seu quadril impacientemente, fazendo David choramingar um pouco.

David assentiu e ergueu seu quadril, as pequenas e delicadas mãos de fada segurando na cabeceira para impulsionar. Pierre gemeu quando David pulou sobre seu colo, sentindo as paredes apertadas do menor ao seu redor.

Ele se investiu para cima, movendo-se freneticamente ao redor do seu pênis, Pierre entrando e saindo de suas paredes apertadas enquanto David choramingava novamente, um pequeno som atrevido saindo pelo nariz e boca.

"Yeah, mais rápido, David." Pierre gemeu, a mão deslizando ao redor do pênis do menor, e David gemeu alto, o som quebrando a barreira de sua garganta, necessitado e desamparado, quando Pierre encontrou aquele ponto profundo dentro dele e continuou a masturbá-lo. Pierre o alisou e David gemeu novamente, impelindo-se brutalmente no pênis do maior. "Yeah, assim, David. Diga para o Pierre te _foder_. Te foder forte."

David engoliu seco, gemendo. "Me fode, Pierre."

"Mais alto, David!"

"Me fode forte, Pierre!" David gemeu, incapaz de agüentar mais o prazer. Ele estava continuamente abaixando seu quadril para encontrar com a investida de Pierre e isso era tão bom, ter Pierre dentro dele. Ele nunca sentiu nada igual antes. O calor escorregadio do pênis de Pierre dentro dele era tão, **tão** bom. Estava levando-o a loucura.

Pierre empurrou seu quadril para cima enquanto David rangia os dentes, as pálpebras tremendo, enquanto ele esticava mais as pernas, esperando, não, precisando mais de Pierre dentro dele, se fosse possível. O pênis do maior dentro dele, úmido e escorregadio, quente e grande o preenchendo tão bem. Tão bom e perfeito, golpeando aquele ponto outra e outra vez, fazendo David gemer.

David choramingou novamente, se empurrando mais forte no pênis do maior, enquanto sentia um calor descomunal na altura do seu estômago, as investidas de Pierre estavam irregulares agora e sua mão acariciando fracamente a ereção de David. Ele trincou os dentes quando Pierre se liberou dentro dele, o calor penetrando todo seu corpo e o fazendo se liberar todo na mão e peito do maior.

Ele estava ofegando loucamente, o cabelo desarrumado contra sua face e colado em sua testa. O peito de Pierre arfou quando ele soltou o pênis de David, um olhar contente em seu rosto enquanto ele lambia seus dedos. O menor dos dois ofegou, ainda não saindo de cima do pênis de Pierre, observando atentamente cada dedo deslizar dentro da boca dele e o humano gemeu. Ele gesticulou para que David abaixasse sua cabeça e a fada obedeceu, os lábios rachados de Pierre se movendo contra os dele e a língua quente do maior partindo seus dentes. Eles se beijaram preguiçosamente por alguns minutos, um encontro de bocas e línguas, antes de David se afastar e sentar, pernas abertas, completamente em cima dele, o maior olhando atentamente em seus olhos.

"Você... me **pertence **agora?" Pierre perguntou quando David se curvou e o mortal acariciou sua bochecha ternamente. David se aninhou nas mãos dele. "Sim, eu pertenço a você."

Pierre sorriu largamente. "Funcionou? Você é… _Humano agora_?"

David abaixou a cabeça timidamente e deu de ombros. Testando se, de fato, ainda era uma fada, ele invocou todo seu poder e com os olhos fechados, determinou-se a abrir as asas...

Ele prendeu a respiração, as mãos delicadas fechadas de forma apertada, enquanto esperava as asas aparecerem em suas costas.

Mas, então, _nada_.

Ele piscou e sentiu dedos cutucando o lugar onde as asas deveriam estar.

"Eu não tenho... Não tenho asas." Ele murmurou, chocado, mas o sentimento o tomou instantaneamente e ele sorriu largamente, entendendo tudo. "Eu não tenho asas! Eu sou... Eu sou humano agora, Pierre!" gritou alegremente. "Graças a você!"

"Você tem certeza?" Pierre provocou, enquanto esfregava preguiçosamente o quadril do outro. "Porque se você ainda for uma fada, nós podemos fazer tudo isso novamente, sabe."

David corou violentamente, enquanto deslizava para fora de Pierre, ainda grudento e um pouco dolorido, enquanto Pierre o puxava para seus braços, o cheiro de perfume ainda no ar, enquanto David se pressionava contra o corpo quente do maior.

Ele sentiu um pouco de frio e estremeceu, pousando sua mão no peito de Pierre, a cabeça descansando no ombro dele. Ele queria o calor que o corpo do maior estava emanando. Ele nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável antes, mas isso era bom. Ele era humano agora. Ele era vulnerável e fraco como eles eram também.

"Vamos dormir até o meio dia." Pierre murmurou, bocejando enquanto beijava os cabelos suados do menor. Ele também cheirava muito bem.

"Okay, Pierre." David murmurou contra ombro do maior, os olhos se fechando, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Pierre está dormindo?", ele perguntou calmamente, respirando na orelha de Pierre. O maior sorriu para ele, preguiçosamente. "O que foi, David?"

"Obrigado."

"Foi um prazer." Pierre sorriu, beijando sua têmpora, enquanto David se aninhava nele mais uma vez; o maior puxando os lençóis e os ajeitando ao redor de seus ombros.

David bocejou e pressionou sua bochecha contra o peito de Pierre, as pontas dos seus cabelos fazendo o maior tremer levemente. Pierre o puxou para perto e murmurou na orelha dele, doces bobeiras e planos para ensiná-lo a andar de skate e tocar guitarra, e como ele faria David sair com seus amigos depois da escola e eles iriam comprar roupas no dia seguinte. David ouviu a tudo, antes de Pierre respirar profundamente em sua orelha e suspirar, gaguejando e murmurando agora. David sorriu.

E, pela primeira vez, o sono atingiu o pequeno.

[...]

Patrick piscou desconfortavelmente para Pierre e David, ao passo que Sebastien permanecia alheio ao mundo, enquanto olhava distraidamente para Chuck, que estava curvado, bebendo no bebedouro e recompensando o pequeno idiota apaixonado com uma boa visão de seu traseiro.

Chuck era outro espectador, entretanto. Ele estava arrastando os pés desajeitadamente e lançando olhares cautelosos por sobre o ombro, sentindo um olhar o observando de não muito longe. Por outro lado, a satisfação de Sebastien vendo-o se virar, fez com que ele liberasse um som feliz, sentimental e amoroso, enquanto Chuck cerrava os olhos e olhava ao redor. Ele sabia que estava sendo observado.

Enquanto isso, Pierre e seu suposto _melhor amigo de Montreal_, David, estavam se beijando atrás da igreja; o maior pressionando o menor contra a parede, enquanto David choramingava contra a boca dele, puxando seu quadril para perto.

Era uma manhã clara de domingo, exatamente uma hora depois da Igreja e de todos já terem se recolhido para suas casas para passar um tempo com suas famílias, assistir reprises de Seinfeld ou o que quer que faziam.

"Uh, então," Patrick começou desconfortavelmente enquanto abaixava sua câmera, ignorando o suspiro sonhador e a ostensiva paranóia por Chuck de Sebastien. "O que era mesmo que você ia me dizer, Pierre?"

Pierre afastou sua boca e puxou David para perto, sorrindo para Pat, um braço preso ao redor da cintura do menor.

"David vai se mudar de Montreal para... Bem, _aqui_! Ele vai morar em Greenwood agora.", ele disse simplesmente, fazendo Sebastien piscar e olhar para ele estranhamente. "Oh.", ele disse, um olhar cuidadoso sendo lançado a David. Havia algo sobre David que ele achava ser um pouco... _Estranho_. Sebastien apenas não sabia explicar o que era.

"Eu achei que ele era apenas seu melhor amigo," Patrick perguntou duvidosamente, enquanto olhava o casal. "E que ele fosse um baixista da cidade?"

Pierre encolheu os ombros e enlaçou seus dedos com os de David.

"Yeah, bem, eu percebi, que merda?" ele encolheu os ombros, enquanto David corava e o maior o beijava na cabeça. "Eu estou apaixonado por uma fa... Por David e eu quero mantê-lo o mais perto de mim possível."

"Eu notei." Pat disse secamente.

Pierre o ignorou. "Nós concordamos que ele deveria apenas se concentrar em seus estudos primeiro e terminar a banda estúpida. Ele é muito novo para estar trabalhando, de todo modo. Certo, Dave?"

David assentiu, sorrindo. "Sim."

Sebastien rolou seus olhos, embora com inveja dos dois, e se virou para Chuck, que já tinha ido. Suspirando tristemente, ele cruzou os braços. "Droga.", murmurou. Seus olhos exploraram o perímetro, querendo saber se Chuck ainda estava por perto ou apenas caminhando por aí. Sem sinal daquela bunda perfeita, entretanto. Uma pena.

"Devo avisá-lo, ainda assim, David." Patrick começou enquanto eles começavam a andar na direção da entrada da igreja, Sebastien seguindo mal-humorado atrás deles, sentindo uma pontada em seu peito por perder o contato com seu amado. "As florestas desse lugar," ele riu quase descrente. "Estão cheias de fadas à noite."

"Essas coisas são enganosas e poderosas, você sabe. Um movimento errado no domínio delas na floresta e você está fodido." Ele completou. David sorriu, despreocupado e Pat e Seb olharam pra ele.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Sebastien perguntou.

Patrick o ignorou. "Eu não estou mentindo, sabe." Ele disse.

David sorriu furtivamente. "Fadas?"

Os dois assentiram.

"David não se importa, não é, Dave?" Pierre sorriu malicioso.

David balançou a cabeça. "Não."

Patrick ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Sebastien viu Chuck numa esquina e ficou exultante com essa realização. O garoto de olhos azuis correu na direção do amor da sua vida para procurá-lo, guinchando histericamente e perseguindo um presidente do Clube de Xadrez muito assustado, enquanto Pierre suspirava, observando a insanidade à sua frente.

"Bem, você vai amar Greenwood." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto olhava para David mais uma vez. "Pelo menos, não é mais tão chato agora que eu tenho você, huh, David?"

Pierre passou um braço ao redor do menor e bagunçou seus cabelos num afago, beijando-o no rosto.

"Quer ouvir Rancid quando a gente chegar em casa?"

"Rá... Di... O?"

Pierre assentiu sorrindo. "Isso, rádio."

David sorriu, um tímido tom rosado em suas bochechas, enquanto ele ficava na ponta dos pés, sussurrando baixinho, para Patrick não o ouvir. "Não. David quer que Pierre o foda novamente. Forte." Ele riu, o som enviando arrepios pela coluna de Pierre.

"Mesmo?", o maior perguntou, excitando-se apenas com a perspectiva.

"Mas David quer que Pierre o monte dessa vez."

Pierre quase desmaiou.


End file.
